1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to table wagering games, and particularly to a billiard ball wagering game comprising a mixing device and rules of play therefor.
2. Related Art
Traditional table games, such as craps and roulette, are often relatively complex and thus dissuade some players from participating. In these games players must be able to quickly determine winning and losing outcomes, and adjust their betting strategy accordingly. However, this is made difficult due to the various bets, playing pieces, and movements thereof during a game.
Other traditional games, such as keno and bingo, have reduced complexity to an extent that only limited excitement may be provided by the game. This is supported by the fact that keno is often played as a side attraction in cafes and eateries. Rarely is keno the focus of a player's attention for instance, and bingo may be played with electronic devices that mark player cards automatically. As such traditional games with reduced complexity also dissuade players from participating. In addition, keno and similar games provide little visual stimulation and thus do not entice players to place wagers or otherwise participate.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.